Pour elle ?
by Kahoko.S
Summary: One-Shot. Ils ont enfin ramenés Sasuke! Mais les dégats sont importants... Fic axé presque uniquement sur le SasuSaku, lisez et vous verrez, je suis pas douée pour les résumés.


**Titre :** Pour elle ?  
**Origine :** Naruto (Shippuden)  
**Genre** : Romance/Drama.  
**Disclaimer :** Ces perso' ne sont pas les miens T-T. Demo, bravo à Masashi Kishimoto *o*

Je pourrais aussi dire **SongFic**, parce qu'il y a les paroles d'une chanson que j'écoute en ce moment, alors...

Et en_ italique_, se sont les pensés ^.^

* * *

Ils étaient tous à Konoha. Pour ce jour si particulier, réunis dans ce même endroit. Mais même si ce jour aurait dut être jour de fête, tous étaient réunis contre leur gret, à l'hopital.

Cette odeur horrible, trop stérile, le silence très pesant, l'absence de beaucoup d'entres eux. Aucun medecin ne s'arrétaient pour leur parler, alors que tous réclamés des informations sur leur co-équipiers.

Chaque équipe avait au moins un membre dans une des chambres de cette hopital, voir deux, même toute l'équipe entière pour celle de Gaï.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru et Ino attendaient que quelqu'un les renseignent. Sasuke fixait obstinement le sol, Naruto torturait se ceinture de ninjas entre ses mains. Shino était le seul debout et attendait les yeux fermés. Shikamaru caressait distraitement, ou pas, les cheveux d'Ino qui s'était allongée, occupant le siège de Shino, et à présent dormait sur les genoux de raleur de première.

Une infirmière vint les renseigner, les autorisant à aller visite à leur équipier qui était un ou deux par chambre. Shino se rendit dans la chambre de Kiba, Naruto celle de Hinata... Allez savoir pourquoi... Shikamaru et Ino allèrent dans celle de Choji. Sasuke resta un moment dans la salle d'accueil, l'infirmière n'avait dit aucun mot sur Sakura. Par politesse il passa dans la chambre de Neji, Tenten et Lee mais leur sensei veillait déjà sur eux, alors il repartit dans la salle d'attente.

A nouveau l'infirmière vint voir le ténébreux, celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas, dès l'instant où elle avait commencée à dire: "Votre amie reste dans..." Tout le reste s'était muet en echos sourd et lointain. Avant même qu'elle ait fini, il partit les pieds trainant vers la chambre qui devait être attribuée à la rosette.

Hésitant, il ouvrit la porte...

Naruto, assis sur le bord du lit d'Hinata, tentait tant bien que mal de lui refaire prendre conscience. Lorsqu'il vit Sasuke il balança, confut, qu'il l'avait simplement pris dans ses bras tellement il avait été heureux qu'elle n'ait rien de très grave.

La seconde porte fut la bonne. Elle était là, seule allongée sur son lit blanc. Des tas de bandages la recouvraient, elle en avait même un à son front, ses bras n'étaient même plus visible. Seul son visage et ses mains, tout de même abimées, restés à découvert.

Il n'aurait sut dire quel sentiment l'envahi à ce moment, mais sa n'était rien de bon. De ce qu'il avait entendu, la fleur de cerisier ne survivrait pas. Elle avait été beaucoup plus touchée que les autres, étais-ce de sa faute? A toujours lui dire sans cesse qu'elle était lourde et innutile, peut-être avait-elle finit pas se jeter à pied joint dans les risques?

Lentement il s'approcha, une chaise était posée à côté du lit, il y pris place et attendit qu'elle se réveille. Parce qu'elle devait se réveiller, s'était obliger. Il était revenus pour sa, cette mission sauvetage n'avait pas fait courir tant de risque à tout le monde pour qu'elle parte maintenant. Il était revenu, alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec lui, réveillée.

Le porteur du Sharingan se rememora leur breve entrevue, avant qu'il ne perde son combat contre Naruto et qu'il fut contraint de regagner Konoha.

_Flach-Back:_

Elle était bléssée. Lui aussi. Elle semblait fatiguée. Lui aussi. Elle souhaitait que tout cela cesse. Lui aussi. Elle pleura en croisant son regard. Mais pas lui.

Pendant que les autres se bataient autours d'eux, Sasuke et Sakura les oublièrent rien qu'une minute. Il essuya d'un revers de sa main les perles salées qui coulaient des yeux emeraude de la jeune fille.

**Sakura**: Ce n'est qu'une larme, juste un reste du passé.  
Dont je m'éloigne, mais qui ne cesse de me hanter.

Mais ce n'était pas qu'une larme, plusieurs s'écoulaient des yeux de Sakura. Le reste de son passé se trouvait devant elle: Sasuke. Il ne s'éloignait plus mais se raproché, séparaient que par quelques centimètre. Désormais plus jamais il ne la hanterait, il serait toujours là. Même si il l'avait hanté toutes ces années où ils avaient été séparés.

La Kunoichi interrogea du regard le Nukenin, ce genre de geste ne lui était pas habituel. Ou alors elle était restée, trop longtemps, loin de lui et maintenant il avait changé?

**Sasuke**: Ce n'est qu'une lame, qui entaille mes pensées.  
Je retrouve mon âme, ton regard me donne envie d'avancer.

Des dizaines de lames, pas simplement une. Elles lui laminaient l'esprit, lui rapelant le temps d'avant. Retrouver son âme était peu être un trop grand mot, la voir elle et Naruto le rendait juste "comme avant". Lorsqu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien il ne pouvait le quitter, juste continuer. Sa avait toujours étaient comme sa, dès qu'il le pouvait il la protégée et maintenant s'en était toujours de même.

Le ninja aux cheveux d'ébène ne détacha pas ses yeux de la ninja aux cheveux rose.

**Sasuke**: J'ai peur de cette flamme, qui avant toi m'a brulé.  
**Sakura**: Tes yeux me désarment , je n'ose plus les affronter.

Ils étaient si proche, la limite des "frontières personnels" était dépassés. La taille d'une feuille(1) à plat les séparaient.

**Sasuke**: Mes rêves se fanent, seul le temps pourra m'aider.  
**Sakura**: Mais quand tu t'éloignes, j'ai finalement envie de te voir rester.

Elle tendit une main hésitante vers le visage fermé et dur de l'Uchiwa.

Un kunai dévié vint se planter entre eux, les poussant à esquiver et se séparaient de quelques bon mètres. Le combat acharné repris contre les ennemis et amis, ou presque, de Sasuke.

_Fin Flash-Back._

Et il l'avait fait, il était rentré, il attendait. Elle. Seulement qu'elle se réveille, juste pour se perdre dans ses yeux, voir son sourire, entendre sa voix, sentir son doux pafum lorsqu'il la prendrait dans ses bras. Parce qu'il le ferait. Puis...

L'Uchiwa soupira, légèrement exaspéré.

Sasuke: Sakura? Réveille-toi, dit-il sur un ton sec.

Le tact n'était pas son fort, sans doute le prouvait-il à nouveau mais il ne demandait pas énormément. Eux avaient passés des années à le rechercher, l'implorant de revenir. Mais que gagnait-il maintenant? Rien. Tout les genins de sa "génération" seraient bien trop occupés à prendre soin de leur propre co-équipier, ils éprouveraient de la rancoeur envers celui qui les avaient mis dans cet état. Naruto serait occupé... Sakura serait... Eveillée?

La rosette le fixait depuis un moment, étant trop absorbé par ses pensées il n'avait même pas remarquer que, justement, l'objet de ses pensées était réveillé.

Sakura: On a réussi. Tu es là, Sasuke... murmura t-elle difficilement

Sasuke: Et où veux-tu que je sois? ironisa t-il

Et re les pieds dans le plat. La douceur ne faisait pas non plus partit des qualitées de Sasuke, elle le savait. Pourtant cette nuit là, celle de pleine lune où il avait quitté le village, Sakura était certainne qu'il n'y avait que lui qui aurait pu la déposée sur le banc. Et donc, comme elle l'avait toujours cru, il n'était pas si mauvais. Le souvenir de cette soirée réveilla de mauvais souvenir.

Sakura: Tu sais, le soir où tu as quitté Konoha. Ce soir là...

Il tourna la tête, regardant par la fenêtre, biensure c'était un geste désintéréssé. Il ne se rapellait juste que trop bien de son départ, et aussi de la bataille qui s'en était suivis. Il avait brisé quelque chose entre lui et Naruto.

La fleur de cerisier sourit et fit le geste qu'elle avait tenté de faire il y a quelques jours, posant sa main sur le visage sombre de Sasuke, elle le força à la regarder.

**Sakura**: Laisse-moi l'oublier.  
**Sasuke**: Laisse-moi l'effacer.

**Sakura & Sasuke: **_Pour mieux tout te donner._

Un silence s'installa, pas un de ces lourds silence géné mais un de ce que personne ne veux rompre.

Sans prévenir, en l'espace d'une seconde, Sakura cracha l'équivalent d'un verre d'eau. Sauf que se qui s'écoulait de sa bouche était un liquide rouge et visqueux. Très vite il regretta de ne pas avoir écoutait les paroles de l'infirmière, à quoi ressemblait le baratin qu'elle lui avait déballé? Tentant de se rapeller les quelques mots lointain qu'il avait entendu, les seuls furent: "hémoragie irreversible, besoin transfusions..." Le reste il n'avait tout simplement pas était là pour l'entendre. De toute façon il n'avait compris aucun mot, tout se qu'il désirait c'était la voir. Et même si il ne voulait pas comprendre, Sasuke avait saisis de quoi il en retournerait, plus ou moins.

Paniquée, Sakura regarda interdite Sasuke. Lui lançant milles interrogations de son regard emeraude. Lui, évita son regard et pris une des mains de la medico-ninja dans les siennes. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment qu'elle remarqua tout ces bandages et qu'elle prit conscience de l'affreuse douleur physique qu'elle ressentait. Il fixait un point invisible sur les cheveux de la rosette, cette dernière le regardait lui. Dans ses yeux si sombre et vide d'émotions, habituellement du moins...

**Sasuke**:_ J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veux mon cœur. Mais je n'ai plus les mots._  
**Sakura**: _J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur. Mais ces mots sonnent faux._

**Sakura **& **Sasuke**: _Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois, pardonne-moi si je fais un faux pas. Tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur, et je trouverais les mots._

Son flux de chakra commença à ralentir, même en n'étant pas expert il n'était pas difficile de constater une baisse de niveau. La vie s'éteignait chez la Haruno.

Sasuke: Quoi? Attends, nan!

Elle lui souriait mais ses lèvres étaient de plus en plus tirés, par la douleur qu'elle refoulait. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas ressentis à son réveille, trop attiré par... lui pour prendre conscience d'une quelconque autre chose.

Sakura: Tu reviens, je pars...

Nouveau, bref, silence. Sakura se mit à pleurer.

Sakura: C'est p-pas juste!

C'était étrange. Le pouvoir qu'avaient ses larmes sur lui, cette sensation de vouloir tout faire pour que jamais plus il n'ait à affronter ses yeux larmoyant. Sasuke lacha sa main et en une demi-seconde il se retrouva allongé à côté d'elle. Instinctivement, elle se colla à lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule et lui passant un bras sur les siennes.

Sasuke: Tais-toi. Dis pas n'importe quoi, faut juste que tu dormes.

Sakura: Nan, j-je vais...

Sasuke: T'es lourde! Tas juste besoin de dormir!

Comme un ordre et sa y ressemblait fortement, elle ferma ses yeux. Il huma longuement le parfum de ses cheveux, resserant son étreinte et il sentit qu'elle se colla plus à lui.

Une aura froide et hostile les enveloppa, elle émanait de Sasuke. Elle devait la protégée, pour Sakura. Puis au fur et à mesure que le souffle de cette dernière diminuée, l'aura devenait de plus en plus chaude et bienveillante.

Sasuke: Sakura...

Sakura: ...

**Sakura:** J'aimerais tellement donner autant que toi.

Sasuke: Je suis revenu, alors me laisse pas.

**Sasuke: **Je trouverais les mots que tu attends, crois-moi

Sakura: Ai... aishite...ru. Sas'ke...

L'aura s'enflama, elle n'avait plus qu'un but désormais, tenir en vie la jeune fille qui résidait entre les bras de son détenteur.

**Sasuke & Sakura:** Je te demande, je te demande juste du temps.

Ce n'était pas beaucoup demandait, juste qu'elle reste en vie. Comme un sauveteur qui tente déséspérement de secourir un noyé, perdu en mer. Assaillit par les vagues, affaiblit par l'effort de parvenir à flotter, engloutit par les eaux qui les gagnaient.

Sakura surviva... Quelques minutes de plus... Entres ses bras...

Sasuke perdit la vie... Juste pour prolonger la sienne...

* * *

(1) Imaginé une feuille d'arbre à plat, qui les séparent, genre 10cm à peine! /o\

Mouai, c'est pas terrible, hein? Demo, j'avais pensée à sa alors fallait que je l'écrive!!

#Je trouve que tu fais trop de Death-Fic!#

C'est tout mignon qu'ils meurent ensemble!! Nan ? .

Hésitez pas à me dire se que vous en pensez et désolée pour les fautes, si il y en a!!

#Biiensure qui en a...#

PS: Z'avez remarqué le ptit ShikaIno glissé discretos au début!?! *.*


End file.
